Numerous tire condition monitoring systems have been developed to detect various parameters within the tire, for example temperature and pressure. A tire condition monitoring system typically includes a sensor, an internal power source, and a communications link. The sensor provides measured tire parameter information to a central receiver through the communications link. The communications link may be a wireless link that sends information to the central receiver and, when necessary, notifies the operator of the vehicle, for example, when the air pressure drops below a threshold pressure value.
Because the tire condition monitoring systems include an internal power source, such as a battery, it has a finite life period. Over the course of the vehicle's lifetime, the vehicle may need to have one or more tire condition monitoring systems replaced. Replacement is required after the tire condition monitoring system no longer has sufficient power or the required energy to sustain the system's functionality.